


Is It Okay To Do This?

by NeedyUke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedyUke/pseuds/NeedyUke
Summary: A slightly angsty - slightly melancholy account of one young man coming to terms with his sexuality and his love interest.





	

Age 14

I want to like girls like all my friends, but I am only attracted to him.  
Is there something wrong with me?   
Am I broken?  
I feel so confused.  
Is it okay to do this?

~

Age 15

I want to be near him always. I want to spend my time with him.  
Will he reject me if he knows my secret?   
Will he hate me?  
I feel so conflicted.  
Is it okay to do this?

~

Age 16

I want to hug him. I am compelled to put my arms around him.  
Will he laugh at me and push me away?  
Will he think I am weird?  
I feel so frustrated.  
Is it okay to do this?

~

Age 17

I want to hold his hand and keep him safe by my side.  
Will his hand feel warm wrapped within mine?  
Will my hands tremble?  
I feel so possessive.   
Is it okay to do this?

~

Age 18

I want to kiss him and feel his soul mesh with mine.  
Will we be lost forever if our lips meet?  
Will he hate it?  
I feel so frightened.  
Is it okay to do this?

~

Age 19

I want to confess to him that I have always loved him.  
How many years have I wasted afraid to tell him how I feel?  
And now he tells me he loves me too?  
I feel like I could cry.  
Is it okay to do this?

~

Age 20

I want to spend the rest of my life with him.  
Will this be possible in a world that is against us?  
Will we be able to survive?  
I feel so afraid.  
Is it okay to do this?

~

Age 35

I once fell in love with a boy from my class. He fell in love with me, too.  
Does he regret staying with me?  
Do I complicate his life?   
I feel so unsure.  
He squeezes my hand and says, “Don’t worry. It is okay to do this.”


End file.
